


I am NOT Staring

by wolfqueen1015



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, I am horrible at tagging tbh, M/M, Some Canon, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfqueen1015/pseuds/wolfqueen1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny Teen Wolf drabble in which Scott catches Stiles staring at Derek. For my Sterek-obsessed friends :D It’s kind of an AU with a bunch of accepted canon, like I kind of took later plot lines and smooshed them together with earlier time periods because self-indulgent and sorry, not sorry, I do what I want. Not that it matters, as it’s a drabble and all lol not a lot of backstory in drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am NOT Staring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeminiRhian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiRhian/gifts), [BethHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethHale/gifts), [thatgypsynerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgypsynerd/gifts).



“Stiles!” Startled, Stiles nearly slid down the wall he’d been leaning against. As his gaze shot to his best friend, he judged by the unamused look he found that it wasn’t the first time Scott had barked his name. It occurred to him that it had sounded almost as if Scott had used his Alpha voice too. Good god, had Scott had to use his power over the pack to get his attention??  

          “What?” Stiles stood awkwardly, finally turning fully to face Scott, who was arching a brow at him as if to say, _you know what._ “What were you saying?”

          “At first I was asking you if you’d finished your paper, but then I was telling you that if you stare at Derek any more intensely, your face is going to get stuck and you are going to look like an obsessed idiot forever.”

          “I was _not_ staring at Derek!” The moment the declaration automatically left his lips, Stiles could have kicked himself. The louder the denial, the truer the statement. He’d told Scott that very thing several times over when he was sure someone was lying to them. Fuck. Ok, so he was staring. But not like…a lot. Ok, so he was staring a lot. Intensely? It wasn’t really intensely…more like intently?

          “If I had a dime for every time you’ve stared at Derek lately, I could pay college off without having to take out loans, dude.” Scott was whispering, Stiles noticed. It caused him to realize a moment later when he saw Derek across the field quirk his ears up and glance over his shoulder at them, because, duh, werewolves, super sensitive hearing. Shit. That probably meant Derek had heard him all but shout about _not_ staring…

          “He’s…weird, Scott. Like weirder since the whole real-wolf werewolf thing. I’m just trying to figure him out. You know how I like to figure things out.”

          Scott flipped his lacrosse stick onto his shoulder and started to lead Stiles toward the locker room. “Yep, he’s weird. But that’s not why you’re staring.”

          “How do you know?” Stiles demanded. When Scott only smiled, he paused. “Oh my god, fuck, right, you can hear me when I’m lying.”

          “First step is admitting it. Now maybe say something to Derek?”

          “Why?! So he can gut me?”

          “No, Stiles,” Scott said slowly, “So he can stop staring at _you_ like something out of Twilight. It’s getting pathetic.”

          “Oh, you’ve seen Twilight, have you, Scott?”

          His friend shrugged but didn’t explain. “Just go talk to Derek. Seriously. Before one of us gets killed during some big boss battle because you’re busy making heart eyes at each other.”

          Well, when he put it that way…

          “Fine, Scott. But when he kills me, it’s your fault and you’ll have to live with it.”

          The Alpha laughed, ducking into his locker. “I’ll just bite you before you bleed out, then you could actually handle hooking up with Derek.” He peeked over at Stiles and winked.

          For once in his life, Stiles couldn’t think of one fucking thing to say.


End file.
